


Мы обязательно встретимся

by Barbara_Boom, fandom Dumbledore x Harry 2020 (teamharrydore)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Saratov challenge, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/fandom%20Dumbledore%20x%20Harry%202020
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Мы обязательно встретимся

Когда Гарри ночью спускается на кухню попить, он встречает у холодильника Альбуса, читающего вслух.

— ...может ли человек, обладающий определённым духовным уровнем, быть неуязвимым для магических или колдовских атак.

— И тебе доброй ночи, — бурчит Гарри, доставая из холодильника банку спрайта.

Холодильников два, правый и левый. Левый стоит под охлаждающими чарами, а в остальном не отличается от обычного маггловского: замороженная пицца, магнитики из Диснейленда, три литра апельсинового сока. На правом чары мощнее, к тому же он воткнут и в электросеть, и в резервный аккумулятор, а по его белоснежному корпусу то и дело пробегают синие искры. Массивная металлическая надпись на дверце гласит «Чэпатоб», хотя, очевидно, правильнее читать это по-русски: холодильник родом из России.

В холодильнике лежит Гриндельвальд. 

Каждую неделю Альбус несёт ночное дежурство у криогенного аппарата и непременно читает Геллерту вслух. Гарри не уверен, что полторы сотни фунтов замороженного арийского мяса могут оценить Эволу или Кроули. Кроме того, Гарри ревнует.

Гарри пьёт свою ревность, как спрайт, глоток за глотком, и наблюдает за Альбусом, который улыбается синим искрам. Во рту закипает тошнотворный солёный привкус, словно у Гарри не жестяная банка, а чайная ложка, которой он пытается вычерпать океан.

 _Поэтому, Гарри_ , вспоминает он, _ты должен следить за тем, чтобы я продолжал пить, даже если тебе придётся вливать зелье в мой протестующий рот. Ты понял?_

— Не переживай, — говорит он за завтраком Альбусу. — Русские чёртовы гении. Они обязательно придумают разморозку.

Альбус расплывается в такой благодарной улыбке, что Гарри становится не по себе.

— В конце концов, — добавляет он поспешно и косится на наклейку с надписью «КриоРус» на холодильнике, — в конце концов, их президенту уже сколько? Сто десять лет? А он обычный маггл. Они справятся и с бессмертием, я уверен.


End file.
